Truth and Consequences
"Truth and Consequences" is the third episode of the fourth season, and the 42nd episode in the series overall. It was written by Benjamin Cavell and directed by Jon Avnet. It first aired on January 22, 2013. Plot Synopsis Drew Thompson's widow turns up and gets Raylan in hot water with the FBI, while Boyd's strike at the snake church is met with a surprising strike back. Recap Cassie walks into the church tent to find Boyd sitting alone in the congregation seats. "That's your brother's room, huh? The one you were sneaking out of in the dead of the night?" Boyd asks with a big ol' smirk. "That's all you doing in there? Tucking him in ... and all his serpents?" Boyd tells Cassie that he knows she's the brains of the operation. He offers a bag of cash — and she asks for more. "You want us gone, you're going to have to build us a place to go," says Cassie, demanding a brick-and-mortar house of God. Later, Raylan and Lindsey discuss the recent arrival of the bartender's husband, who is a semi-professional brawler named Randall. Turns out he's the jealous type and was recently released from prison. Just one more reason for Raylan to watch his back. Lindsey also confesses to her own criminal past: she would get close to men to find out what they had that was worth Randall stealing. Randall couldn't stand these men touching his woman, however, and was put away for nearly beating one of the marks to death. Meanwhile, Boyd heads back to the church with Colt and Jimmy. "Carrot didn't work," he says. "That means it's time for the stick." Colt and Jimmy enter the tent and soon hear hissing. Serpents litter the floor — and Jimmy is bitten in the face. He screams and screams. Raylan pays a visit to Randall at the gym. The marshal notes that the conditions of Randall's release from prison required him to stay in Florida. "Yet here you are," Raylan finishes. "I'm going to give you to, say, 6 o'clock." But Randall would rather not leave town. Instead, he tells Raylan about the last man who laid hands on his wife ... and how that man was "marked" by Randall by the way he limps and slurs his speech. Raylan smiles coolly. Inside Wynn Duffy's trailer, Johnny has shown up to once again offer a partnership, noting that Boyd would kill him if he knew about it. Wynn worries that it was Boyd who sent Johnny, who notes that it was Boyd who put him in a wheelchair. "I want to believe you," Wynn says. Johnny then offers to help Wynn kill Boyd. Back at the bar, the snake-bitten Jimmy still has the decapitated serpent head attached to his cheek. A sweating doctor rips it off. Raylan and Tim head to the home of Drew Thompson's supposed widow, who is a certified psychic. "Certified by whom?" Raylan wonders. The marshals then tell the woman, Eve Munro, that Drew might not be dead after all. She claims to have no idea. She also takes Raylan's hands and correctly predicts that he is going to the gym later to confront a bad man. "A weightlifter?" she asks. Just then, Tim notices a car parked outside. The marshals go outside while Eve hides in the bathroom. Turns out the man in the car is FBI agent Alex Barnes. When Thompson's ex-wife hears that, she crawls out the bathroom window to escape — and is sucker punched by Mason Goines. Soon enough, the marshals and the FBI agent realize Eve is missing. Back at the marshals' office, Barnes announces that his organization will be taking over the Thompson case. "The best thing you fellas can do is stay out of my way," he finishes with a smile before exiting the office. The agent then enters the elevator and calls the young man with the long hair who abducted Eve to see if it all went as planned. It did. Goines then takes Eve to a hotel room and ties her to a chair. "Where's Drew?" he asks before pushing her chair over backwards to the floor. Raylan goes back to the gym for his six o'clock appointment with Randall, but the brawler has packed up and gone. Outside the gym Givens runs into Barnes. Givens notes that the only people who knew he'd be at the gym are Tim and Eve. So how did the agent find him? "The only thing to do now is to tell us who your partners are before they kill her," Raylan says. The dirty Barnes slowly raises his weapon. He has no intention of going to prison,or risking the wrath of his mystery employers. "You don't know these people," he tells Raylan. Barnes then tells Raylan where he can find Eve — a nearby hotel — before putting the gun to his own head and pulling the trigger. At the hotel, Goines is getting rough with Eve, who still claims not to know where her ex-husband might be. The door bursts open and Tim and Raylan enter, guns drawn, saving Eve. Art enters and explains that the punk was working for Theo Tonin. He then threatens not to provide her with further police protection unless she cooperates. Eve spills the beans, explaining how her husband told her he was going to fake his death. "Drew saw Theo Tonin murder a government informant," she says. Reverend Billy is preaching to the congregation when Boyd enters. Boyd carries with him a metal box. Inside is a snake he collected from a nearby ravine. See, Boyd knows that Jimmy didn't die from the snake bite, so the supposedly poisonous snakes that Billy has been handling during church services have been milked of their venom. Boyd invites Billy to handle the snake he has brought as a gift. Just as Billy is about to do it, Cassie intervenes. Turns out Billy didn't know that his sister was milking the snakes of their venom to make them safe for him to handle. He is shamed before his flock but decides to save face by handling Boyd's snake. Boyd warns the young Reverend not to push his luck, but an embarrassed Billy won't listen. He pulls the snake from the container and holds it over his head. "Praise Jesus!" Billy yells. Then the snake bites him. Billy collapses. "Somebody call an ambulance!" Cassie screams. Boyd exits. At the bar, Raylan finds Rachel. He has a drink with his colleague, who was recently berated by Art for being reckless. Is Raylan's behavior contagious? But Rachel reveals she left her husband, Joe. Raylan then notices that Lindsey isn't around. Raylan goes upstairs to find that his apartment has been tossed. Appearances First Appearances #Mason Goines - An enforcer working for Theo Tonin, sent to Harlan to extract Drew Thompson's location from his widow, Eve Munro. #Eve Munro - A self-professed psychic and the "widow" of Drew Thompson, held hostage by Goines in an effort to figure out Drew's whereabouts. #See below for Alex Barnes. Deaths #Alex Barnes - A dirty FBI Agent who is working for Goines, and acts as an inside man to figure out everything the Marshals know on Drew. Suicide by gunshot. #Billy St. Cyr - Bit by a venomous snake. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Joseph Mazzello as Billy St. Cyr *Robert Baker as Randall Kusik *Julia Campbell as Eve Munro *Michael Graziadei as Mason Goines *Jenn Lyon as Lindsey Salazar *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr *Josh Stamberg as Alex Barnes Co-stars *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Joe Stevens as Kent Chilobek *Scot Zeller as Doctor Painter *Richard Augustine as Janitor Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Boyd and Billy.jpg Raylan and Rachel.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes